A fiber splice and distribution module is an important component in an optical distribution frame and an optical cross connection cabinet, and is mainly used to implement functions of splicing between an external optical cable and a pigtail, and connecting the spliced pigtail to a fiber patch cord by using an adapter. In actual use, the fiber splice and distribution module needs to be inserted into a fiber splice and distribution frame, and then the fiber splice and distribution frame is installed on the optical distribution frame or in the optical cross connection cabinet, so that a connection between an optical device and a fiber link may be implemented.
In a related technology, usually two splice and distribution modules may be inserted into a 1-U (that is, a height is 44.45 millimeters, and a width is 482.6 millimeters) fiber splice and distribution frame. Each splice and distribution module may accommodate twelve square connector (SC) adapters or twelve Lucent connector (LC) duplex adapters. In use, an external optical cable may be spliced to one end of a pigtail by using a splice tray in the splice and distribution module. The other end of the pigtail has multiple adapter interfaces, and the adapter interfaces can be connected to ends of the multiple adapters in a one-to-one correspondence. The other ends of the multiple adapters are used to connect to a fiber patch cord. The fiber patch cord may be connected to an optical device. In this way, the connection between the optical device and the fiber link may be implemented.
However, the fiber splice and distribution module in the related technology can implement only functions of splicing between the external optical cable and the pigtail, and connecting the spliced pigtail to the fiber patch cord. The fiber splice and distribution module has relatively simple functions.